Blood, Tears and Violence
by Irailessence
Summary: This is a revised verion of hatred hope love. These are my own characters. Ken is big and strong, what if his dad is stronger. what untold secrets will come alive? will Ken ever follow his dream and escape the four threats. adult content.


**This is the start to a revised copy of hatred hope love!** **note to self, Kay is Emmett! hope you enjoy it!**

The end to a fabulous weekend alone with Adam. I sat next to him, letting him drive my Lexus. His hand sat snugly inside mine, just the way I like it. It feels right, being with Adam. Being with my girlfriend Sarah feels wrong, it is what it is. I love Sarah kind of like a sister; I love Adam like a soul mate.

It seems weird at times, having a secret lover, being a secret gay. People at school just think we're best mates, so we go to Bridlington every other weekend and no one thinks anything of it. We both have girlfriends. Me to keep dad off my back, and Adam to keep his mum, Maria from suspecting him.

Adam was concentrating on the road; he'd missed the junction for Huddersfield enough times before. A mop of jet black hair covered most of his silver-green eyes. Similar to mine, but my hair sits in annoying curls. They're long, but however annoying I'd never cut off my curls. My eyes are the weirdest colour possible, mostly a rich purple, with green and red in patches. They look like something out of a freak show; most people think I wear contacts. Sometimes I wish I was normal, other times, I couldn't be gladder that I'm different to everyone else.

"Do you want me to take the long route Kay? I can drive up through town or come off at Ainley Top." He asked, turning slightly towards me. My name is Ken, I hate it, so all normal people call me Kay.

"Can't put off going home forever. Plus I'll be up at six tomorrow, or earlier knowing dad." He drove past the first turn off. I decided not to mention the 10pm curfew. Adam knows everything that dad does to me, but a 10pm curfew sounds a bit prissy. Adams always lived down the road from me, so I've been spending as much time at their house as possible, away from dad.

Adam took the next turn off, I felt sad to know it was the end of the best time I've had in ages. After a few weekend of uncertainty, of weather Adam is doing the right thing, having sex with me and being with his girlfriend, he gave in. Again. And gloriously so. A mad Saturday night of passion in a caravan was enough to change his mind for good.

We pulled up outside his house, four bedrooms and a good amount of land at the back. I couldn't count the times I'd spent with Adam in there stables, stroking the horses, mucking them out and riding them. It was kind of kiddyish, but the stables were our den.

He switched off the head lights and locked onto my mouth, filling me with a hot passionate kiss. Shivers tingled down my spine as I pulled him closer. We broke apart as I saw the time, 9:40. Dad has a thing about being home with plenty of time. He half jumped out of the car and kissed my hand with the elegance of a gentleman.

"Good night young Prince. Tomorrow we shall dance under the stars as lovers." He let out a dramatic sigh. Acting was Adams thing; he's been leading man in all the school productions. He's definitely my Prince Charming.

"Could you really imagine me dancing, I'd trip over my own feet. The whole thing would mount to the two of us rolling around laughing on the floor." I smiled laughing, just happy for a brief moment.

"Being on the floor could have its advantages. Prilla has nothing on you." He smiled too.

"This is coming from the guy who's had cold feet all week. Then again, I've definitely had worse than you, that's for sure. Then again some have come close." I chuckled and looked into his honest eyes.

"Your dating history isn't that broad sweetie." He grinned childishly at me.  
"Yeh, you and Sarah. I haven't even been there with Sarah yet. But whatever, I've been with more guys than you could ever comprehend. Unfortunately." I muttered.

"We'll camp in the den next weekend if you want. Mum said she'll be away on business, so as long as the horses don't stamp on us, we're good."

"Sounds good, see you tomorrow." He pulled out of the car." Love you Adam, more than I can ever tell you." His smile miraculously managed to get bigger.

"Love ya too Kay." He jogged down his drive, bags in hand.

I pulled myself over to the driver seat and flicked the lights back on. I drove up the road to the even bigger houses. Five bedrooms. Six bedrooms. Eight bedrooms was where I stopped, using my key fob to open the gate and garage door. I rolled in between dads Jaguar XF10 and Aston Martin V12. I think we have the most expensive cars in town, the Jag, my Lexus LF-A Roadster and the Aston. I love my car, I bought I'd have bought it myself if dad hadn't insisted on buying it for me.

I tip-toed into the kitchen from the garage, hoping dad would be asleep. The light was on; Dad sat to the table reading the paper.

"Take your pills, here." He passed them to me; one red, one blue. I swallowed; I'd learned years ago that if I didn't take the pills dad would quite happily force them down my throat. "Go straight to bed. Leave your door open." Well, that's defiantly a better reception than last time I went to the beach.

"Ken get up you stupid bastard"

So, the average morning at my house. Waking up to being thrown across the room was nothing new for a Monday morning, but my dad had done it before. As heavy as I was being 17, my dad could still chuck me about like a rag doll, and being woken up at six in the morning by the man I hated more than anyone, really did suck. I slid down the wall in agony, trying to force myself up to defend myself, but before I could even start to move, I felt my dad's boot hit me in the side. He grabbed me by my short curly hair and threw me out of my door, and over the stair rail, slamming my back against the far wall I prepared myself for an immediate drop, letting myself go limp to avoid injury. After seventeen years, I'd figured out the root to obtaining fewer injuries.

Toppling down the stairs was not fun especially when you're not even properly awake, and god knows what you're dad is going to do to you next. I landed in a heap up against a large cabinet at the foot of the stairs, smacking my head against it to break my fall. Rubbing my ribs to ease the pain of their breakage. I didn't dare take my eyes off of my dad's bold figure at the top of the stairs. Though I refused to look into the glare of his eyes.

"Get up you wimp, I want a coffee"

Please tell me why he couldn't make some coffee for himself on a morning, or just ask me without the huge scene. I would love to say 'make it yourself you lazy couch potato'. Well, I can tell you why he is like this, just less than 5 years ago I found out. So, my whimpering 12 year old self walks up to my dad fuming with rage and asks him why he persists on making me get up to make him coffee at six am, and he say it's because it turns him on. I find that just a little bit sick, I was twelve for Christ's sake, barley reached puberty. Though by then I was used to dad's antics.

Anyway let's not take a history trip, I pulled myself to my feet and stumbled into our very oversized kitchen to make a coffee for my dad while he sat at the table watching me, making coffee in nothing but my tight Calvin Klein boxers. Well he'd scream at me if I wore anything more.

His face was full of lust, it was disgusting to say I'm from his own blood, but then again I was used to it. When I was done making his coffee I bent to place it on the table in front of him and almost collapsed in agony, so I had at least one broken rib. At this rate, my ribs would be used to being broken. Rib breakage number five.

I could tell my dad was more powerful this morning than ever, he was obviously pissed that I'd gone to Bridlington for the weekend with Adam. Next I was expecting him to force me under himself and do god knows what to me, while I would try to block it out, but what did happen was really unexpected:

"Go get ready for school, take the Lexus. I filled up the tank for you."

Momentarily, I stared in disbelief, but not for long enough for him to notice. I turned and made my way out of the room and upstairs to my bedroom, leaving the door slightly ajar so I would hear if he decided to change his mind. Getting ready took me a while, as I had to strap up my ribs best I could and hide the bruises on my face with make-up, which really took effort as generally you can tell if a guy wears make up, so it takes patience to get it right.

When I was ready an hour and a half too early for school, so I got into the Lexus and drove to Seth's place. After checking my face in the wing mirror, I pulled down the sleeves on my white jacket to cover the remaining bruises on show.

Luckily Seth has never noticed anything after similar things to this have happened. He has a brother called Jackson and a sister called Amy; talk about Prima Ballerina. There twins and models. Jacksons a good guy, he takes school way too seriously though.

Walking up to Seth's porch took a while as he had a really huge garden and I didn't want to wake everyone up by pulling the Lexus up to the house. When I finally approached the door I could see his father Tony opening the door for me, though I love my Lexus it is quite noisy. He welcomed me in and told me to go straight up to Seth's room; I was surprised he acted like this was a regular thing, me turning up on his door step at half past seven. I walked up the staircase in though the huge white living room. I spend a lot more time with Adam than Seth. Seth's such a guy though; it takes my mind off all the crap at home.

I wasn't sure whether to knock on Seth's door, so I did out of politeness and also I didn't want to barge in on him if he was still asleep or anything.

"Kay, my man, come in, I just hooked up my new wii, want to give me a hand test driving it before school" I chuckled to myself, he's so streight

"Sure" I said walking into his unnaturally large bedroom, full of consoles and computers. Seth's room is white with black geometric shapes painted on the walls. I really like it; it's better than my room, white and blue stripes which I'd had as long as I can remember. I'd love mine to be silver and black. Or even just to be allowed to put my work on the walls. Photography.

It took ages for Tony to get us to go to school; we were having way too much fun. Jackson brought us breakfast; I never knew he was a good cook! Then again, the Malleys are all multitalented. Seth is ace with computers and plays every instrument I can think of.

I took the Lexus and Seth took his. I was glad we'd had fun, I feel sure that dads mood won't last, he takes me out of school often enough. We set of to The Royal Academy, the suckiest school in the world.

It's so posh, you can even board there. Dad complains about how expensive it is, but he hasn't groaned much since I told him I'd rather go to a mainstream school. Mainstream school is too cheap for dad.

I figure at least they don't 'believe in detention' or I'd spend all my time there. What sucks more about this school is that you can start coming as soon as you're born. I started the nursery at two weeks old; I'm seventeen and still stuck here. Lucky for me, it's the last week of the year and I'm eighteen on Sunday. No more Royal Academy for me. In September in moving to Pasadena, California; I'm taking photography and imagery at the art centre college of design. I can't wait, but I do get the feeling that dads somehow either going to stop me going or move with me. It really sucks having an obsessive dad.

**Please review, im not sure weather to carry on uploading this story, or leave it on paper! if twenty people want me to, ill upload the next chapter! shinyedwardx**


End file.
